Kishimara Yuru
Kishimara Yuru is the lieutenant of the 7th division. Appearance Kishimara has long red hair and orange eyes. She chooses not to wear a shihoksho in exchange she wears a simple white shirt, a red vest, and a thigh-length skirt. She carries her Zanpakuto on her right side. Personality Kishimara tries to act like she is cold, and uncaring, but she isn't very good at it, she is a very kindhearted person, and wants to take care of everyone, often pushing everyone else's burdens onto herself. She will rarely ever open up or ask for help in anyway, and she will push anyone who tries to give it further away, as she doesn't want people to worry about her, or to get injured because of her. She is willing to fight, and will do so to the best of her abilities, but doesn't wish to kill anyone. She has a secret though, she wishes to eliminate everyone in her clan, anyone who bears the Yuru name she wants to kill with her own hands. History Kishimara was born in one of the wealthier districts of the Rukongia, her parents were murdered shortly after she was born, and she grew up in an orphanage. She made certain never to let anyone see her cry, but despite her attempts not to, she cried herself to sleep, having the image of her parents slaughtered before her burned into her mind. Reliving that hellish day every night when she went to sleep in her dreams. Once she was old enough to leave she did. She made her way deep into the forest where she would train everyday with a sword she found in her parents old things. With time she became upsested with her swordsmanship, she wanted to be strong enough to fight, and strong enough to defend those who can't by themselves. She is the kind of person who will never kill an innocent just to get what she wants. Years after she managed to get ahold of a asauchi and awakens the Zanpakuto spirit inside she meets a man she falls in love with. They lived happily in the R ukongia, she was the only shinigami of the two, as she could use low level kido, and had a zanpakuto. Neither had been properly trained as a shinigami, but rather as swordsmen, which they both held a lot of pride in. People knew them from far and wide in the Rukongia, the Yuru family, the a gifted shinigami who never deserted the Rukongia, their daughter, who was only five was already a master of many kido's, she even managed to preform''' Hado #17 Kaze no Torento''' by the time she was 5. She was a prodegy. But disaster stuck in Kishimara's life once again. A group of bandits dressed as shinigami executed her husband and daughter, forcing her to watch, she was only saved by a higher ranked officer who happened to be walking by and saw the group harassing the family. This shinigami looked like he was just out of the acadamy, but was still exedingly powerful, he managed to kill the shinigami with just drawing and releasing his sword, their brains and faces looked like they were cooked, but there was no fire and no heat. When Kishimara asked the man's name, all he replied with was "I'm no one, but I go by the name of Ikari" and disapeared. Zanpakuto: Yogo-Sha (Defender) Inner World A lush green meadow with a large stone caste perpetually in the background, almost as though the castle walls were the horizon itself. Her Zanpakuto spirit is a large suit of steel armor. Much like a knight. Shikia Her release command is Stop them in their tracks, Yogo-Sha. Sealed it is a long sword with a leaf-like pattern at the base of the blade, when it is released it gained a small shield which also bears a leaf insignia on it. Abilities: Bankia Not yet Achieved Stats Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Needs updating